Look at Me!
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Hei, Satsuki, kenapa kau terus menyebut namanya? Kapan kau akan melihatku? Dan menyebut namaku? / bad at summary. request dari kantam


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I, the author of this fanfic, didn't own anything but the story.

Author's note: Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), angst gajadi, drabble, dll. Semua yang jelek-jelek nyantol di sini. Galau!Mine POV.

SAAAATTTT~! Rii kembali membawakan sebuah fanfic! Yossha! Ah, sebenarnya hutang Rii udah banyak banget, tapi berhubung yang udah kepikiran idenya yang ini, jadi Rii buat yang ini dulu.

Request ffic by **Kantam** (at naufalkntm). Douzo, Ntam! AoMomo lo! Semoga suka, ya! Jangan lupa review ato gue kutuk lu jadi robot kantam beneran! /plak/

Yattaaa~! Buat semua yang baca, semoga kalian suka~!

* * *

Kapan... kapan kau akan melihatku...?

Itu terus yang kupertanyakan pada diriku sendiri. Bodoh, kan?

Ya. Memang sama sekali tidak mirip 'Aku', tetapi itu yang kupertanyakan. Biar pun aku tak pernah menunjukkan bahwa aku mempertanyakan hal itu. Aku tidak yakin akan ditertawakan sekencang apa kalau aku mengatakannya?

Persetan dengan segala hal semacam percintaan. Aku tidak peduli. Biar saja, basket lebih penting daripada percintaan konyol layaknya dongeng-dongeng menyebalkan itu.

Tapi kenapa pertanyaan itu terus menghantuiku...

_Dia_ selalu ada di sampingku, terus mengikutiku, terus menemaniku. _Dia_ temanku sejak kecil. Selalu berada di sisiku. Bahkan aku yang paling mengenal_nya_. _Dia_ bahkan ikut masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku, bukan masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan _orang itu_. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Bagiku hanya sebagai temannya sudah cukup... jika memang kita hanya akan menjadi _teman_. Teman _selamanya_, tidak lebih. Tapi _dia_ tidak mau melihatku.

_Dia _malah melihat_nya_. Bukan _aku_ yang sedari awal terus berada disisi_nya_.

"Tetsu-_kuunnn_!" ujarnya riang sambil mengembangkan senyuman terindahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia? Kenapa bukan aku?

Ia—Momoi Satsuki—selalu bersikap seperti itu. Memanggil nama_nya_—Tetsu—sambil tersenyum riang. Tidak pernah kesal atau apapun. Selalu riang.

Tetsu selalu lebih penting bagi Satsuki...

... Dan aku cemburu...?

"Ah, _doumo_, Momoi-_san_," Tetsu melambaikan tangannya membalas sapaan Satsuki. "Aomine-_kun_ juga."

"Yo, Tetsu," aku hanya bisa memaksakan senyum. Apalagi melihat Satsuki yang benar-benar _menempel_ pada Tetsu.

Aku tidak membenci Tetsu. Tetsu juga penting bagiku. Tapi...

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus Tetsu? Kenapa bukan aku? Bukankah selama ini aku yang bersama Satsuki? Aku yang terus berada di sisinya? Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk masuk Touo, sama denganku. Tapi... kenapa ia tetap menyukai Tetsu?

Sementara itu ia terus berbicara bersama Tetsu dengan sangat riang. Mengembangkan senyum yang lebih cerah dan bahkan cuma diperlihatkan ke Tetsu—ya, denganku, sih, karena aku selalu bersamanya. Tapi etap saja senyum itu ditujukan untuk Tetsu, bukan untukku.

Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan. Apa yang dimiliki Tetsu dan tidak dimilikiku sampai Satsuki lebih memilih Tetsu daripada _aku_ yang terus bersamanya hampir selama seluruh hidupnya ini?

Aku lebih tinggi dari Tetsu. Aku lebih sering tersenyum dibanding Tetsu. Keberadaanku tidak setipis Tetsu. Penggemar? Mungkin tak sebanyak Kise, tapi tetap saja aku punya penggemar, tak seperti Tetsu. _Skill_ basketku jauh di atas Tetsu. Dia hanya bayanganku, sedangkan aku cahayanya. Bahkan di Teikou dan Touo pun aku menjadi _ace_ klub basketnya, tidak seperti Tetsu yang tampaknya bukan _ace_ dari klub manapun.

Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku, Satsuki. Aku harus bagaimana agar kau melihatku?

Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku... uh... menyukaimu...?

Mungkin ini aneh untuk orang sepertiku, tapi itu benar. Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan? Lagipula apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, untuk apa aku terus bersamamu begini kalau aku tidak menyukaimu? Asal tahu saja, kalau kau itu orang yang sangat jelek dan dadamu tidak besar, aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu, tahu. Meninggalkanmu bahkan sebelum masuk SMP. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk terus bersama orang yang tak menarik dan tak berdada besar.

"Tetsu-_kun_, kau mau ikut pergi dengan kami hari Sabtu nanti?" tanya Satsuki riang.

Apa...?

"Eh... memangnya boleh...?" Tetsu melirikku. Apa-apaan pandangan itu? Kasihan? Oh, ayolah, Tetsu, aku tak perlu dikasihani begitu. Ikut saja kalau kau mau. Aku tidak peduli.

"Boleh, tentu saja! Awalnya sih hanya aku dan Dai-_chan_, tapi lebih ramai kan lebih asik! Makanya, Tetsu-_kun_ juga ikut!" ujar Satsuki riang. Menyebalkan, Satsuki, menyebalkan. Katamu kita hanya akan pergi berdua, antar teman masa kecil, tetapi kenapa kau malah mengajak Tetsu? "Bukan, kau harus ikut!" pinta Satsuki. Sekarang apalagi? Harus? Hah.

"Eh... baiklah..." Tetsu mengangguk kalah. Mungkin ia tak terlalu mau tetapi karena Satsuki memaksanya ia jadi tak tega?

Oh, Tetsu, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, Tetsu-_kun_~! Hari Sabtu jam sebelas!" ujar Satsuki riang. Kemudian ia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pergi. Tidak memandangku, ia memandang Tetsu dari balik bahunya dan melambai. Ya, ia menggenggam tanganku, kadang-kadang menyapaku dengan memeluk, tetapi ia tak melihatku.

Lihatlah aku, Satsuki, lihat aku.

Dan hanya aku...

"... Kau... segitu menyukai Tetsu, ya?" tanyaku dan Satsuki langsung menoleh. Hanya sebentar.

"Tentu saja!" ujarnya riang. "Tetsu-_kun_ baik sekali padaku, makanya aku suka!" ujar Satsuki sambil melingkarkan lengannya di lenganku, tanpa melihatku. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan dengan riang menceritakan tentang Tetsu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Satsuki, aku serius,

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau melihatku..." gumamku pelan. Sial, kenapa aku malah menyuarakan isi hatiku, sih! Dasar bodoh!

"Hm? Agar aku melihatmu?" ulang Satsuki. Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Ayolah, Dai-_chan_! Kau itu lucu sekali!" ia tertawa. "Lihat, lihat! Sekarang aku telah melihatmu!"

Bukan itu maksudku...

"Kau tidak mengerti, kan?" ujarku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, sementara Satsuki bergerak mundur. Mundur, mundur, sampai menabrak dinding.

"Dai-_chan_... kau mau apa?" tanyanya. Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan mendekatkan wajahku lagi, hendak menciumnya. Tapi jari telunjuknya menahan bibirku. "Apa-apaan ini? Mau bercanda dengan menciumku? Itu keterlaluan, kau tahu."

"Tsk, menyebalkan, Satsuki," aku mengangkat bahu dan bergerak menjauhinya, bergerak ke posisi semula.

"Leluconmu itu sangat lucu, Dai-_chan_. Tapi sayang sekali," Satsuki menunjuk bibirnya. "Bibir ini sudah mendapat ciuman pertamanya dari bibir Tetsu-_kun_."

... Bibir Tetsu...? Ciuman pertama...? Jangan bilang kejadian dulu yang membuat Tetsu dan Satsuki berciuman itu adalah ciuman pertama Satsuki? Karena itu juga ciuman pertama Tetsu...

Entah kenapa, aku menjadi sangat kesal. Aku membiarkan Satsuki berjalan lebih dulu sementara itu aku melepas dasiku. Kugunakan dasiku untuk menutup matanya kencang-kencang agar ia tak bisa melihat. Kemudian kudorong ia sampai tidak bisa bergerak kabur di dinding.

"Da—Dai-_chan_! Kau mau apa!?" Satsuki mencoba memberontak. Aku menghela nafas melihatnya. "Le—lepaskan aku! Tetsu-_kun_! Tolong aku!"

Kenapa nama itu lagi yang ia sebut...?

"Anggap saja aku ini Tetsu," aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan mulai menciumnya, sementara Satsuki mulai memberontak. Aku mencoba menerobos masuk ke mulutnya dan mengadu lidahku dengan lidahnya sampai Satsuki merasa kelelahan. Akhirnya aku melepaskan ciuman itu.

Aku mengelap mulut dan melihat reaksinya. "... Tetsu-_kun_..." gumamnya pelan. "Tetsu-_kun_... Tetsu-_kun_..."

Nama itu lagi. Satsuki tampak mulai menangis sementara ia menggumamkan nama itu. Satsuki, kau harus tahu itu menyebalkan.

Kenapa bukan namaku yang disebutnya?

"Tetsu-_kun_..."

Kenapa harus Tetsu?

"Tetsu-_kun_..."

Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau melihatku, Satsuki?

_**.: End? :.**_


End file.
